No Worries
by MandraKara
Summary: Something is wrong with Sanji, but he doesn't want to tell anyone. What is it, and why is he keeping to himself? And what does it have to do with his past? Swear warning!
1. A problem? No sir!

I had to edit this because I didn't have Chopper or Robin, and well they're gonna need a doctor, and um Robin, well i dont have a reason? And she may be a bit OC cuz i've never seen her in the crew on tv. (yes i've only seen the shitty dub.) So i know wut she's like, but not in the crew.**

* * *

**

**Chapter One: A Problem? No sir!**

It was a bright sunny day aboard the Going Merry. It was nice and peaceful—well almost.

"LUFFY YOU IDIOT!" yelled Nami annoyed. "WERE YOU IN MY STUFF AGAIN?"

Luffy giggled gleefully. "Why would I go into your stuff? It's all pink and girly!" This received a sharp slap across the face from the navigator. It was always so annoying that Luffy was always happy. Nothing ever seemed to put him down—nothing.

Sanji entered from this kitchen, smoking his trademark cigarette that he was almost never seen without. However, the look on his face showed that he seemed to be regretting it.

"OW!" whined Luffy. "Nami! That hurt!" The captain rubbed his head furiously then stopped when he noticed the cook. "Hey Sanji!" he called.

The cook just looked him and sighed, exhaling a puff of smoke. He looked at the navigator and faked a smile. Obviously Nami wasn't buying it.

"What's wrong, Sanji?" she asked worriedly.

Zoro stood up from his spot on the floor where he had been resting, smirking. "Knowing him he probably burned breakfast."

"Burned breakfast?" asked Chopper. "Why would he do that? That's not healthy..."

"Tch." Snorted the cook, annoyed. "Not even close, you dumbass. But it's nothing to worry your pretty little head about, Nami-san."

The navigator nodded suspiciously. Of course, even if something was wrong why should she expect him to tell her? Of all the men aboard the Going Merry, Sanji did have the best manners, and at least knew how to act civilized in the presence of a lady; well if either her or Robin could really be called a "lady". She often wondered if he trusted the rest of the crew. Usopp was pretty much either lying or making up stories and didn't speak much to him. Zoro often fought with the chef, it was more like a rivalry. Chopper was usually listening to Usopp's wild lies. Robin, who knew? The only thing that mattered was that she was on their side now. Luffy was…well…Luffy! And Nami herself was often drawing maps or asking him for constant favors.

"What do you guys want for breakfast?" Sanji asked snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Meat!" replied Luffy cheerfully jumping up and down.

"Meat ain't for breakfast, Luffy," replied the cook. "It's for lunch or dinner." He turned and started back into the kitchen. "If anybody, such as Nami-san or Robin-chan, has a better request, lemme know."

* * *

"Everything looks great, Sanji!" said Luffy, nearly drooling. 

The rest of the crew sat down around the table and helped themselves to a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast. All except Sanji, who was just sitting there without his cigarette in his mouth.

"Ok now I know something isn't right," said the navigator. "Sanji, you aren't smoking. I mean, maybe that's a good thing, but still! You always are! So spit it out and tell us what's wrong!"

"Nothing," Sanji replied calmly. "Nothing, I'm just not hungry." He stood up. "I'll be back to clear the table after breakfast." He turned and left the room.

"Am I the only one that thinks something is wrong with him?" ask Nami impatiently looking from one crewmate to the next. "He's not eating, he's not even smoking!"

"He's probably just feeling ill. I remember one time when my whole crew was sick I had to take on this whole gang of pirates that attacked our town!" said Usopp. Obviously he was lying, as he often was.

"COOL!" replied Chopper amazed smiling adorably.

"Sure you did, just like…" Zoro began but Luffy cut him off.

"Of course he didn't…that would be like Zoro losing to a girl!" teased the captain.

Zoro turned to him but didn't retaliate. Instead he simply said. "I'll go get the shitty cook." He got up a bit slower than usual and went of in the direction of the cook's room. He thought of Kuina and sighed. If only Luffy knew that he really had lost to a girl…a girl who had been his only friend before becoming a pirate. He looked at the white sword at his side, Wado Ichimonji, Kuina's sword…

* * *

Sanji lay on his bed, and sighed staring up at the ceiling. _Stupid crap-geezer…said he wouldn't go down without a fight, and then…_ he glared at the pack of cigarettes on the table beside the bed. 

"I should've eaten," he muttered to himself. "Never let food go to waste…that's what he always said. But now he ain't here to say that."

He looked at the window and noticed for the first time he was being watched. "Hmm?" He turned to the door and opened it annoyed. "What do you want, marimo head?" he demanded.

The swordsman folded his arms defiantly but he was still thinking about Kuina. "Not that it's my business, but why aren't you eating? I thought you were the one that always said food couldn't go wasted, shitty love cook?"

"Shut up." Snapped the blonde. "It's none of your business what I say or do. Now why aren't you eating either baka?"

"I'm just not hungry." He replied mimicing the way the cook had answered just moments before.

"Don't give me that." Grumbled Sanji. "Something had to have happened."

The swordsman rolled his eyes. "Like something didn't happened with you? You're worrying your "precious Nami-san and Robin-chan", and you don't even seem to care!"

The cook glared at him. "Get out of my room." He could feel his hands trembling, but he wasn't sure if it was rage or something else. Unfortunately Zolo noticed.

"And why are you shaking?"

"Just need a cigarette that's all." He replied coldly but he didn't take one.

"Stubborn, aren't we?"

"If I go with you to breakfast will you shut the hell up?" growled the blonde.

The swordsman smirked. "I might."

* * *

I hope it came out better this time... 

Shawna D.


	2. Signs of Irritation

Same editing reason as the first chapter.**

* * *

**

**Chapter Two: Signs of Irritation**

"Why don't you let me do it? You always do." Said Nami.

"A lady such as yourself should save her hands for more important things." Replied Sanji. "Besides, as you said, I always do it, so why stop now?"

The navigator shook her head. "No, I meant just for today. You haven't had another cigarette since you woke up. Are you feeling ok?"

The cook nodded. "I'm fine. Just a bit tired, really, you shouldn't worry your pretty little head about such little things, Nami-san."

The red head nodded suspiciously. "If you say so, but if you need me I'll be in my room." She turned and swept from the room.

The blonde turned and picked up a plate and began washing it. He wondered if Zoro had caught on even in the slightest as to what his problem was, but even if he did, he hadn't said anything. That was a good sign, wasn't it?

Apparently Nami had begun to notice. Hopefully not much though. It would break the cook's heart to worry a girl about him. It just wasn't right.

Suddenly he felt a wave of dizziness and grasped the edge of the sink to retain his balance, hissing in pain as pressure was put on his wrist. _What the hell is wrong with me? _He wondered. He shook his head quickly trying to brush off the feeling but it only resulted in a headache.

Just then (of all people) the marksman entered the room. "Oi Sanji, Luffy wants you--" Then he noticed the cook's pained expression. "Hey Sanji, is something wrong? Should I go get the others?"

"Nah, it's fine. Think I just need some rest." Replied the blonde blinking, trying to clear his blurred vision. "I'll get some after I finish the dishes."

"Usopp can do them for you."

The sharpshooter and cook turned to see their captain standing in the doorway with a determined look on his face, with usually meant whatever he wanted, he would get,

"Why didn't you just tell us you weren't feeling well?" he asked still cheerful as ever despite the look he was giving them. "We wouldn't get mad."

"It's just a headache Luffy, it'll pass. It's not serious or anything" He replied doing his best to look the boy in the eyes without wincing while picking up another plate.

"Sanji, I said Usopp will do them for you." Replied the boy persistently.

"But I don't want to!" whined the marksman annoyed. "That's his job!"

"Usopp, as your captain I order you to do the dishes for Sanji. Sanji, I order you to get some rest."

Usopp sighed and took the dish from the cook's hand, which he noticed for the first time seemed to be trembling and throbbing.

"Arigato..." Mumbled the blonde quietly then dizzily staggered out of the room.

* * *

"Tell me Zoro, did Sanji tell you what was wrong when you spoke to him?" asked Luffy spinning his straw hat on his finger as Shanks had shown him. 

The swordsman shook his head. "No, of course not. Dumbass love cook wouldn't tell me anything even if his life depended on it!"

"Would anyone?" teased the redhead walking over and sitting on the floor next to the boy and swordsman.

"Oh and he told you?"

"Shut up." Replied Nami. "If Sanji-kun feels like keeping to himself we should respect it."

"She has a point, maybe he just has a lot on his mind, captain-san." Said Robin.

The small reindeer nodded. "Yeah! He'll be good as new after he sleeps!"

"But you aren't worried?" asked Luffy. "Sanji is our cook! If he can't cook what will we eat?"

Once again the boy's comment received a slap across the face from the navigator. "IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT! FOOD! WHAT ABOUT HIS HEALTH!"

"OW! NAMI! STOP HITTING ME!" whined Luffy, "Of course I'm worried about his health!"

Usopp came out of the kitchen and sat down with the other 3, still grumbling about having to do the dishes.

"I don't see," he complained, "why Luffy couldn't do the dishes."

The captain grinned replacing his straw hat on his head. "I didn't feel like it."

The other four sighed exasperated. Luffy never truly had a reason for anything, but as long as he could say he wanted it or didn't want it, no one could argue. After all, idiotic as he may seem he _was _captain.

"He didn't complain when you told him to go to bed?" questioned the navigator. "That's not like him."

"As I said before, he's probably just feeling under the weather! Like the time…"

Zoro clamped a hand over the sharpshooter's mouth. "We heard it at breakfast, you dumbass, and we still don't believe it anymore."

"I do!" protested Chopper. "I believe him!"

"So you believe everything you hear, doctor-san? That's not smart." Said Robin giving the reindeer a mysterious look before returning to her book.

Nami looked worriedly at the swordsman. "Did what Luffy said at breakfast upset you or something, Zoro?"

"It isn't any of your business." He snapped, while still eyeing Wado Ichimonji.

"That sword…it's white. Why is that sword different from the other two?"

"None of your business." He snapped again. "So shut up." He stood up and walked over to the other side of the ship and lay down to take a nap.

"You shouldn't treat a lady like that." Said Sanji who had just entered the room and was glaring at the swordsman.

"It's fine, Sanji-kun." replied the redhead a bit surprised to see him back on his feet already. "Are you feeling better?"

The cook shrugged. "It was only a headache, I told you it would pass. Nothing to worry about, really. Can I get you anything, Nami-san?"

She shook her head. "I'm just going to check to see what the closest island is."

"Wise as always!" Replied Sanji with hearts in his eyes as the navigator got up and returned to her room.

"And you Robin-chan? Can I get you anything either?"

The dark-haired girl shook her head. "Iie, demo arigato cook-san." She smiled and followed Nami.

Throwing himself at the girls' mercy had to mean he was normal again…or did it?

* * *

Yay, and yes i have the next chapter... 


	3. Truth

Ha, yes i wrote the next chapter. Well actually i've written a lot of them in my notebook, so i have to type them. And i have this HUGE feeling im gonna get flamed for this chapter...>>

* * *

Chapter Three: Truth

It was a clear bright sunny day. Not a cloud was in sight. It was quiet…a bit _too _quiet. It was certain it wouldn't last.

"FOOD!" screamed Luffy interrupting the silence. "Where's Sanji! Why hasn't he started making breakfast yet! I'M HUNGRY!"

"Maybe…he's still sleeping?" suggested the sharpshooter.

"Go and find him."

"W-what?" stuttered Usopp. "M-me? W-w-what if he kicks me out? I mean you know how strong he is…!"

Luffy grinned childishly. "Then he'll kick you out."

The sharpshooter sweatdropped.

"Now go find him. And tell him I want meat!"

"Yes sir…" he muttered and started off towards the boys' quarters only to be stopped by the navigator's voice.

"Wait!" she called. "You guys, look at this!"

"What is it?" asked Robin calmly.

"Are we in trouble? Did something happen to Dr. K? I KNEW I SHOULD'VE STAYED!" the small doctor was about to cry.

"Iie, it has nothing to do with you, Chopper-san." she said smiling, then her face turned serious again. "But it may have something to do with Sanji-kun's strange behavior…maybe…someone should check on him anyway."

4 pairs of eyes went to the swordsman.

"Why _me_?" he grumbled.

"Cause…uh…you can block his kicks!" replied Usopp quickly.

"I checked on him last time…"

"And you still owe me, now go!" she commanded.

The swordsman glared at them and stalked off muttering curses under his breath. Nami held out a newspaper for the remaining nakama to see.

Luffy blinked confused. "A picture of Chef Zeff sleeping?" he looked from one crewmate to the other. "Why'd they take that?"

"BAKA!" yelled Nami. "He's not sleeping…HE'S DEAD!"

"Nani…? D-dead? H-he's…d-dead?" stammered the markman.

Luffy's jaw nearly hit the floor (which was possible seeing as it could stretch that far). "Wha--? Dead? OH MY GOD! WE GOTTA GO WARN SANJI!"

Chopper and Robin glanced at each other confused. Neither of them knew anything about this "Chef Zeff" or Sanji's past on the Baratie, seeing as they joined the crew after him.

* * *

The cook was sitting on his bed nearly inches from tears. It angered him that in the past few days he had let his emotions run wild, but what could he do? 

"Dammit…" he muttered. "You…you promised me…YOU PROMISED ME YOU BASTARD!" _(A/N: Ok…I must watch too much yyh, cuz that just sounded like how Yusuke would react! o.O) _he held a knife with trembling hands. Slowly he raised the knife above his head, aimed straight at his heart, though he was sure the shaking of his hands would throw off his aim. Without another thought, he took a deep breath and plunged the knife downward.

_Squelsh!_

_(A/N: I'm so evil! Lol, no im not, keep reading)_

He waited for the pain to explode from his chest just seconds before his life was ended, but it never came. He exhaled the breath slowly and opened his eyes. What he saw was not what he ever would've expected to see. There standing above him was Zoro, blood oozing from the spot where the knife had punctured his arm.

"You…why…but…!" spluttered the bewildered cook.

"What-are-you-doing?" demanded Zoro through grit teeth.

"I just…I wasn't…It's not…" he stammered as the bloodstained knife slipped from his hand and clattered to the floor. "It's none of your business!"

The enraged swordsman grabbed him by the collar hauling him to his feet, but before he could do anything Luffy burst into the room followed by the reluctant Usopp and Chopper.

"AHH! Blood! Somebody's dying!" wailed Chopper. "Somebody call a doctor!"

"Uh…Chopper?" muttered Usopp. "You ARE the doctor."

"Zoro!" Luffy exclaimed "You're bleeding!"

The swordsman shook his head. "It was an accident, Luffy, I'm fine."

The captain wasn't convinced. "Fine? You arm doesn't LOOK fine! Chopper needs to exmine or whatever the word is for look at!"

"Examine?" helped Usopp.

"Yeah that!"

Zoro snorted. "It's just a scratch. The shitty cook needs him more."

The blonde shook his head. "I'm not the one bleeding on a clean floor." He picked up his pack of cigarettes off the bed stuffing them into his pocket. "I don't have time for this, I have to go make breakfast." He turned away but before he could move Zoro had grabbed his wrist. The cook winced and bit his lip masking a cry of pain with a low growl.

"Zoro! Stop it! You're hurting Sanji!" exclaimed Luffy worriedly.

Zoro sighed annoyed. "Luffy, look closely."

The captain scratched his head. "I don't get it…"

Zoro felt like banging his head against a wall. Of all people to be captain, why did there's have to be such a moron? Well it wasn't like any of the rest of them would honestly make a better captain, but still…

"I'm barely touching him!" he growled still not removing his gaze from Sanji.

"Let go of me, crap-swordsman!"

"So…what happened to your wrist that you neglected to tell us?" he asked ignoring the request and pressing lightly on the cook's wrist. The cook bit down harder on his lip and threw a kick at the swordsman, however, Luffy caught his foot. "Answer him."

"Answer or I'll make it worse." Growled Zoro. When Sanji did nothing Zoro clasped his wrist tightly.

"Not telling you shit…" he hissed.

Zoro suddenly felt warm liquid ooze on the hand that was holding Sanji's wrist. Red liquid. Obviously blood. Without a word he yanked the cuff of the cook's sleeve up to revealed a bunch of different sized cuts and scars.

"AHHHHHHHHHH!" screamed Chopper. "Bandages! I NEED BANDAGES!" he fled from the room followed by Usopp who was eager to leave before somebody their temper.

"How long?" demanded Luffy. "How long have you been doing this?"  
The blonde stared at the floor unable to look neither the captain nor first mate in the eyes. "About a week…"

Zoro dropped the cook's wrist disgusted, blood dripping onto the floor to join his own.

"Why?" asked Luffy.

"That old crap-geezer lied to me…"

* * *

I just know ur gonna flame me, right? Oh well, better go type the next chapter anyway... 


	4. Realization

Ok, yes this chapter is short, but the next one is longer. Yay me! Lol. Oh and guess what? I DIDN'T GET FLAMED! OMG, I LOVE YOU PEOPLE! (hugs everyone that has been reading story) o.O I DIDN'T DO IT!

* * *

**Chapter Four: Realization**

"Wha?" asked Luffy. "Chef Zeff lied to you?"

Zoro eyed the blood on his fist. It was bright red. And seeing as he was a swordsman, he was used to being around it. He knew right away by scent that it was fresh blood, meaning the cook had cut himself before he had come into the room.

"That explains why he almost fainted the other day," said Nami who along with Robin had followed the doctor and marksman back into the room. "He wasn't sick, it was blood loss."

"Hmm…" Robin smirked. "He's not as much of a ladies man as he thought. Blood isn't a popularity among women, cook-san."

The cook sighed deeply. "Gomen nasai…you're right, Robin-chan…" he flicked his gaze to the floor. He had been hoping that Nami-san and Robin-chan wouldn't come in the room, but of course why wouldn't they? And judging by their reactions it was clear to him that they would think less of him.

"Somebody go lock up all sharp objects." Commanded the doctor, carefully examining Sanji's wrist.

"Nani?" he demanded. "How the hell will I cook?"

"You weren't even planning on it." Snapped Zoro. "You were planning on being dead."

"I…I was…" he couldn't find the words to say a bowed his head. Usually he'd have a smart-ass answer for the swordsman, but now just wasn't the time. Especially if Nami and Robin were beginning to think less of him, they would probably think even less if he argued childishly. He glanced at his wrist and winced as the small reindeer proceeded to put ointment on it. Although it stung badly he couldn't help but feel he deserved it. What _had _he been thinking? Had he even _been _thinking?

"I don't need those." He said scowling as Chopper pulled out the bandages.

"Iie, it's my job as a doctor to help people, so don't complain!" Chopper replied.

Sanji rolled his eyes (uh…eye?). "Help him first, he bleeds more." He pointed to Zoro, who had momentarily forgotten the wound on his arm.

The Doctor sighed and proceeded to bandage Zoro's arm before turning back to Sanji, who was suddenly breathing heavier than before. Each breath was a shallow almost forced gasp.

"Chopper!" whined Luffy. "DO SOMETHING! HE'S DYING!"

"N…not…dying…Luffy…" the cook managed to mumble between breaths. "Jus'…tired…"

Zoro, the only one not panicking, smirked. "He's feeling the effects of blood loss again, what did you expect?" he gave the blonde a threatening look. "Where else are you bleeding, dumbass?"

The room was silent for the next few minutes save for the cook's hyperventilation. Weakly he gazedm around the room at his nakama. Luffy, Usopp, Zoro, Chopper, Nami-san, and Robin-chan. If he had known that his nakama were with him, what could possibly have caused him to pull such a stunt?

"'m not…" he muttered softly.

Nami sighed worriedly. "Onegai Sanji-kun, what else is wrong?"

Sanji swallowed hard. He hated to be the cause of the navigator's pain or distress. It wasn't right to cause a lady to worry over a worthless guy like him. Fortunately for Nami, if he was the cause he'd have to answer her.

"P…poison…"

"Nani?" demaned the others, save Robin who was leaning against the wall though still looking a bit shocked.

"Poison? You're poisoned? How?"

The cook brought up a shaky hand to massage his temples which were suddenly beginning to ache. He felt like the time on the Baratie when he'd gotten the flu. Everything was achy and he was nauseated, but he refused to stay in bed, which if not for Zeff would have caused his own death had the stove caught fire. After snapping out of his thoughts he realized that Zoro and Chopper had pushed him onto the bed, and the doctor was trying to pull of his shirt to find the source of the poison. Without warning he pushed the reindeer away and clutched his chest as his body was racked with coughing spasms.

"AHHHH! HE'S GONNA DIE! HE'S GONNA DIE!" Luffy ran around the room screaming at the top of his lungs.

"Kuso…" the blonde muttered when the fit had ceased. There was blood trickling from the corner of his mouth.

* * *

Yea, I'm working on typing the next one, hopefully this one wasn't worse than the last one...> 


	5. Dream or Memory?

YAY! I have 26 reviews! AHHHHH! IM SO HAPPY! Whoa sorry, spaz attack. lol. But yes, thanks everyone!

* * *

**Chapter Five: Dream or Memory?**

It had been at least what seemed to be an hour since the doctor had ushered everyone out of the room to treat the cook. Luffy had even stopped complaining about breakfast (A/N: I think the world just ended…lol) and was now sitting on the head figure of the Going Merry watching the water below him. Nami and Robin were in their room. Usopp was…well, who knew/cared?

Zoro was sitting on deck where he usually slept, but he couldn't. He would've been training, but Chopper forbid him. Apparently the wound was worse than he thought, and had just missed a vein. Too much pressure could cut it anyway. It was so stupid! If he was going to be the world's greatest swordsman he couldn't be held back by such a light wound!

He wasn't even sure why he'd saved Sanji anyway. And at the same time he wondered why he hadn't just grabbed the cook's wrist that was holding the knife. Truthfully it was out of fear that he'd switch hands and succeed in his dangerous attempt. Zoro sighed and closed his eyes expecting to just lie there but before he knew it he was asleep.

* * *

&Flashback/Dream&

"This soup is shit! We can't serve this to customers, we'll be arrested!"

The young blonde boy growled angrily. "Shut up crap-geezer!" he wanted desperately to hurt the chef but he knew it wasn't worth it, and would cost him dearly. "I did everything you said to! It's your crap-recipe, not me!"

_BANG!_

Chef Zeff kicked the boy hard across the face with his pegleg, causing him to stumble backwards. His vision blurred slightly as his head came in contact with the wall behind him but he refused to cry out. He slid down the wall into a sitting position rubbing his head.

"Stand up!" demanded Zeff. "I didn't hit you that hard, stupid baby eggplant!"

Sanji scrambled to his feet glaring but said nothing. He was used to cruel treatment, nothing less.

"Try harder next time." The chef said, his calm manner returning.

"Gomen…" Sanji muttered gazing at the floor. "I'll do better."

&End Flashback/Dream 1&

* * *

&Flashback/Dream 2& (A/N: This one hasan OC in it. And warning: he has a weird french accent. Idk y, I was bored. lol) 

"No Sanji-chan, stay een bed!" commanded one of the cooks. "You's burning vith fever, kid!"

Truly the boy did feel a bit weaker than usual, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle (or so he thought). He pushed the older cook's hand away from his forehead and slowly stood up. "I'm fine, Sasuke." He lied though his head was throbbing and his stomach felt queasy.

Sasuke sighed worriedly. "Sanji-chan, you's buringvith fever, extremely pale, and can barely stand! Stay een bed!"

Sanji shook his head causing himself to feel dizzier. He felt a bitter taste rising in the back of his throat and swallowed hard hoping it would go away. Sasuke worriedly grabbed the boys hand and nearly dragged him to the restroom.

When he was finished he knelt on the floor weakly regaining his breath. The older cook stood behind in case he fell and gently rubbed the boy's back soothingly, hoping it would make him feel better, but he was sure that if he was vomitting he was either seriously ill, or had food poisoning (which was highly unlikely).

"Sanji-chan, will you pleaze stay een bed now?" he asked. "You's ill!"

"Shut up!" growled Sanji. "I make my own decisions! I'm not sick! And I'll prove it!" he got to his feet shakily and ran into the kitchen.

Sasuke sighed. "I'd better go varn (warn) ze Chef…" he knew although Zeff often treated Sanji like crap (haha! I made a joke! Lol) he was trying to teach the boy to be strong. Not to mention Zeff was originally a pirate captain and didn't know anything about raising a kid. Infact no one but Zeff himself and Sanji had any clue as to why'd he'd saved him.

"Chef Zeff-sama!" he called knocking on the chef's door.

"Why aren't you working Sasuke?" he demanded.

"Zeff-sama, Sanji-chan ees seriously eell, but 'e refuses to stay een bed!"

The chef got up and opened up the door to see the cook. "Seriously ill? How so?"

Again Sasuke sighed. "'e's pale as a ghost, burning wiz fever, and coughing up heez 'hole system…"

"Stupid eggplant…" muttered the chef. "I'll be the one to determine if he's ill or not. Sasuke, get back to work."

"Hai sir!" replied the cook running off to join the other cooks.

* * *

Sanji had already gotten everythin he need, problem was making it. He was tired already from merely finding ingredients. 

"I'll show him…" he mumbled. "I'm not sick." He dragged over a chair and stood on it to turn on the stove, then jumped down and proceeded to carefully cut the vegetables, pausing every few minutes to cough into the crook of his elbow.

"Kuso…" he muttered. "The crap-stove's on too high…" he climbed back onto the chair, but when he checked the stove it was set right.

"N-nani? Th-then…why's it so hot in here?" he swayed dizzily quickly catching himself before he fell. "S-stupid heat…" he growled wiping his brow with his sleeve and staring at it disgusted as he pulled it away. It was soaked in sweat. He moved carefully so that he could turn the stove off, but the heat was overwhelming. Before he could move away from the stove the heat had overpowered him and he collapsed onto the floor bellow him.

* * *

"You stupid baby eggplant." The chef grumbled picking the unconcious boy up off the floor. "Look what you've done…" he noticed Sasuke watching worriedly. "Sasuke! Get over here and turn the crap-stove off!" 

"Hai sir!" called the cook rushing over and turning the stove off, which now had vegetables burnt onto it. "Chef Zeff-sama, what 'appened to 'eem?" he asked.

"Simple." Replied the chef. "the brat over heated. But you're right, Sasuke. He definitely does have a fever." He glared at the unconcious boy in his arms. "Trying to get yourself killed, bayb eggaplant?" he asked coldly. "You're wasting my time…let's just get you to bed…"

* * *

Sanji awoke with a start. "W…where…am I…?" he asked glancing around the room.

Zeff looked up at the sound of the boy's voice. "You're awake, baby eggplant?"

The boy pushed himself into a sitting position. "Shut up…crap-geezer." He growled rubbing his head which had a dull throbbing ache. "Kuso…I…fell…didn't I?"

The chef smirked. "That's what you get for disobeying Sasuke, baby eggplant."

"So…what's wrong with me?" he asked ignoring the chef's comment.

"Well…" sighed Zeff. "I'm not doctor, but the symptoms seem to sybolize…influenza."

"The flu?" demanded Sanji angrily. "I _can't_ have the flu, I have work to do!"

"The only work you'll be doing is getting better, crap-kid." He pushed the boy back down. "Now shut up and go back to sleep."

Sanji struggled against the chef but he didn't have the energy so he gave in.

"You're lucky I don't make you eat that soup you ruined, kid."

Sanji flicked his gaze to the ceiling now that he was lying down again. "I _should_ eat, crap-geezer, food can't go wasted."

"Shut up kid, you're ill, it would make you worse."

"I'm serious!" Sanji continued. "It can't be served to any customer, so it'll be wasted!"

"If you don't shut up," growled Zeff. "I'll _make_ you."

Sanji was beginning to get angry, as well as confused. It wasn't making sense. Didn't Zeff hate him?

"Don't you _want_ me to get worse? Don't you _want_ me to die?" the boy was close to tears. "It's _my_ fault you aren't a pirate captain anymore! It's _my_ fault you lost your leg! It's _my_ fault we were stranded on that rock! You lost all your dreams and it's all _my_ f—"

BAM! The chef's pegleg collided with the right side of the boy's face, causing him to fly out of bed onto the floor.

"SILENCE!" snapped the chef. "Don't give me you lame excuses!" he walked around the bed so that he was right in front of him. "I've told you many times, I have my reasons for keeping you alive."

There was a bit of blood trickling from the corner of the boy's mouth where the blow had struck him, which he quickly wiped away with his sleeve. "But it's true…"

"Quit your whining and go back to sleep, brat." Said Zeff hauling him up by the collar and tossing him back onto the bed. "If you want to argue, save it for when you _aren't _ill." He turned and left before Sanji could reply.

&End Flashback/Dream 2&

* * *

Zoro slowly opened his eyes. He hadn't _mean't _to fall asleep (for once). Why did it seem as though he had been visiting Sanji's memories? And why _him _of all people? Honestly, why did he care? Sighing, he stood up and walked over to the boy's quarters and knocked on the door to their room. 

"Chopper, I need to talk to the shithead."

"B-but he's sleeping!" protested the reindeer.

Zoro ignored him and pushed the door open. "It won't take long. And then I'll leave."

The doctor nodded hesitantly and left the room. The cook's wrist had been bandaged, and his breathing was almost normal again, however it was obvious he wasn't breathing as lightly as he slept. Zoro smirked.

"How long have you been fooling him?"

Sanji opened his right eye slowly. "You knew?"

"You're just like that. So tell me cook, who's Sasuke?"

The blonde's face turned pale white. "W-what?"

"Sasuke," replied Zoro. "He was a cook too, wasn't he?"

"You…!" growled the cook angrily. "Don't need to know about him!"

* * *

Mwahahahaha! So just who _is _this Sasuke? 


	6. Reason

Yay, I'm getting good at updating like twice a day! lol.

**

* * *

Chapter 6: Reason**

"I don't?" asked Zoro. "Well I _want _to, so start explaining.

Sanji tried carefully to sit up, a hard cough escaping spraying the swordsman with blood.

"Trying to make it seem as though I murdered you?" he asked sarcastically.

"Sh…shut up…" Sanji muttered swiping the blood off his chin. "It looks like I'll be joining him…"

Zoro stared at the cook's wrist dangling off the edge of the bed and without another thought grabbed it and pressed his thumb hard against the wounds.

The cook hissed in pain. "Let go of me you asshole!"

Zoro pressed harder until he cried out in anguish, close to tears. Satisfied he let go. "See how you're screaming now, cook? You go and die and you precious Nami-san and Robin-chan will be like that. Not to mention Luffy will never forgive you. Is that what you want?"

The blonde shook his head. "Iie…"

The swordsman folded his arms across his chest. "Start explaining."

"Hah," scoffed Sanji. "I don't have to tell you shit."

Zoro knew the cook wasn't one to talk about himself, nor his feelings. It seemed that to him everyone else's well being came first, before his own. The only way to get him to talk would be to guilt him, or force it out of him. "He helped you when you were ill, ne?" He heard a sudden breath catch in the blonde's throat, however he quickly shook the comment off.

"I told you, I don't have to tell you shit,"

Zoro sighed in annoyance. "You're purposely making this difficult, ne?"

Sanji grinned weakly. "'Course."

The green haired man leaned against the wall behind him knowing this was going to take a while. Chopper wouldn't thank him for that…

"You were ill with the flu and a high fever, but being the stubborn bastard you are you refused to stay in bed." He smirked at the cook's bewildered expression. "You almost killed yourself making soup."

Sanji figgetted nervously. It just didn't make sense. How could Zoro of all people know? He wasn't on the Baratie long enough to ask anyone or anything, so it just wasn't logical.

The swordsman hesistated before speaking again, unsure if it was safe to mention the chef yet. "The old man found you before the stove caught fire."

The cook struggled off the bed onto his feet and staggered over to the other man grabbing him by the shoulders. "You…know nothin'…"

"Get off me, baka." Demanded Zoro pushing him away with almost no effort. Although he had barely touched him, the cook was swaying dizzily just barely able to retain his balance. "Get back in bed, shitty cook." He decided to try another approach. "You're extremely pale, burning with fever, and can barely stand." He said quoting Sasuke.

"You…you're doing it on purpose!" the cook staggered for a moment before falling to his knees on the floor, suddenly breathing heavier. "Y…you really…wanna…know…about…him?" he coughed once again tasting the coppery bitterness of blood. "Fine…but…only to…shut you up…"

&Flashback&

"Onegai, we 'ave no where elze to go!"

The cheff snorted. "What use are you to me? This is a restraunt, not a hotel for stranded asses."

"I'll be a chef! I can learn! I swear on my life, sir!" the 16 year old begged. "Onegai!"

"What about the boy?" the chef asked pointing at the boy at Sasuke's feet.

"Nani? My nissan?"

The chef smirked. "There's a brat on my ship."

"My nissan iz not a brat!"

"Hey crap-geezer!" called a 9 year old Sanji running into the room. "The other crap-cooks are slacking!" the boy stopped running and stared at the two brothers.

The younger brother smiled. He appeared to be around 12 years old, though when he spoke his low baritone voice made him sound much older. "I think he referin' to that boy there, aniki."

Sanji grit his teeth. He hated not knowing what was going on, but especially when it had to do with him!

"Stop that." Growled Zeff elbowing the boy in the mouth. "It's bad for your teeth, baby eggplant."

"What kinda name zat be?"

Sanji ignored the question. "Shut up, crap-geezer! You aren't my tousan!"

Sasuke and his brother watched in horror as the chef brought up his right leg (or at least what _should have been _his leg) to kick the boy in the jaw. "Don't talk back to me." He snapped while Sanji rubbed the side of his face and spat bitterly.

"Does that boy have better manners than this crap-kid?"

The younger brother bowed respectfully. "I do best I can."

The chef nodded finally. "Very well…your names?"

"Sasuke." Replied the older one.

"Yusuke…" mumbled the younger one. (yea, I kno Sasuke & Yusuke, I thought that sounded cool lol)

"Baby eggplant, show them to the kitchen."

Sanji rolled his eyes (again…eye). "Hai, crap-geezer."

&End Flashback&

"So he was a runaway?"

The cook shrugged. "'guess so…"

Zoro scowled. "You don't know?"

"I never got to ask him…"

* * *

Ha, I have some smart reviews who seem to figure all my hints out...hehehe... 

Shawna D.


	7. The Boy and The Marines

Me: Hehe. No people, Sasuke has nothing to do with the guy on Naruto. Sorry, but I know NOTHING about Naruto, I've never read and/or watched. The only character on Naruto I DO know is Gaara, 'cause my friend is obsessed with him, but she doesn't know the show either…I just used Sasuke and Yusuke cause I like the pronounciations. Hehe. And um…one more thing…I'm gonna have to translate like EVERYTHING Sasuke says cuz I made the accent make the words sound different, its like unreadable!

Myline (if you don't know who she is, check my profile): smacks forehead SHAWNA! Geez, you idiot! UNREADABLE IS NOT A WORD!

Me: It's not?

Myline: NO!

Me: What is?

Myline: ILLEGIBLE!

Me: Right! Right! I made the accent make the words seem illegible! sweatdrop

Nayri (again, check pro): Ooh! And one more thing- NONE OF US OWN ONE PIECE!

Me: Oh yeah! Thanks Nayri! And one more thing- I'm obsessed with the song "The Pirates That Don't Do Anything"! Lol sorry randomness, on to story!

* * *

**Chapter 7: **

Flashback

It had become quiet on the Baratie lately. Maybe it was the fact that everyone had gotten tired of eachother. Even so, Sasuke couldn't help but feel a bit lonely. When he had first come, Sanji had been still a child, and he had been used to the sound of the boy running around yelling or complaining. But of course Sanji was 15 now, it was to be expected he'd grown up, and his voice was no longer the high-pitched childish one now that it had changed. _(A/N: I wonder what Zeff would've done in the actually series while Sanji's voice was changing? Somebody should write that! I'm busy with this, anybody wanna volunteer? lol)_

He sighed, waiting for something to do. There were so many cooks sometimes there really wasn't anything to do. He decided the best thing to do would be to set the tables.

"I told you that you'd never escape us! No one does!"

Sasuke's eyes narrowed. There was a group of marines standing in the doorway.

"I've no idea vat vou's talking about." He replied turning back to setting plates on the tables.

Angry that the cook wasn't listening the the marine commander grabbed him by the wrist so that he couldn't avoid him. "Don't ignore me!"

"I don't get it, what's going on?" asked Sanji, who had stepped out of the kitchen to light a cigarette followed by Yusuke. "Sasuke, you disturbing customers?" he felt Yusuke tense at the sight of the marines surrounding his older brother and eyed him suspiciously.

"So where is he?" demanded the commander, while the rest of the marines formed a circle around the 3 cooks.

"I'll never tell vou." Sasuke replied swiftly.

"I do not like that answer…" the commander smirked as he brought up a huge fist and punched the cook hard in the stomach. Sasuke groaned as air was forced from his lungs.

"w…won't…tell…vou…."

"Knock it off you crap-marines!" growled Sanji. "Sasuke, fight back!"

The older cook shook his head. "Ze boy ain't viv me! I let 'eem go on anozer ship!"

"The mother is worried sick, you theiving bastard!" barked the commander. "Tell me where he is!"

Sasuke growled low in his throat, his eyes burning with hatred. "Mozer?" he hissed. "'e 'ad no mozer! 'eez mozer died long ago!"

"SILENCE!" the marine commander pulled a gun from his pocket and pressed the tip to the cook's throat. "The mother has been searching for him for 6 years!"

Sasuke coughed as the cold metal was pressed against his throat. He knew he was most likely staring death in the face, yet he showed no fear. "Do eet, I dare vou."

"Shall I knock him out, Sir?" asked another marine.

"Do as you please, Ryosuke." (A/N: yea, I know, another 'suke' name…lol) Replied the commander, though he didn't remove the gun.

Ryosuke smirked before leering at the cook. "That was my sister Tashi-chan's friend. And you took him from her!"

"Shut up you bastards!" snapped Sanji throwing a kick at the marine advancing on Sasuke. Ryosuke used the bottom of his musket (A/N: or whatever you called their guns, I'm not gun-smart hehe.) to block his foot, throwing the blonde momentarily off balance while another marine took the advantage to whack him in the back. Spots danced in front of his eyes and darkness was beginning to cloud his vision. The same marine that had whacked him hooked an arm the weakened teen's his neck nearly choking him. "Don't interfere."

Yusuke still hadn't moved from his spot, but his fists were now clenched and trembling with rage. "You let 'im go! He ain't done nothing!"

"Silence, boy!" snapped the marine commander. "He's trying to meddle in business that isn't his own."

"…'m fine, Yus…" choked Sanji softly trying to pull himself out of the marine's firm grip, which prove to be extrememly difficult with the throbbing of the back of his head where he'd been hit, and the fact that he couldn't use his hands to fight back, that was a chef's rule.

"I'll ask you one more time, where is the boy?"

"'EEZ NOD VITH ME!" yelled Sasuke as best he could despite the gun pressed against his throat. "I ALREADY TOLD VOU! I LED 'EEM GO ON ANOZER SHIP!" he flicked his gaze to Sanji and his brother. "I'll go viv vou quietly eef vou leave dem alone!"

The marine commander glanced at the other two boys suspiciously. "What are they to you?"

"Nothing, but they've done nozing to deserve zis!"

Ryosuke shook his head and slapped him. "Answer honestly or it's light out for all 3 of ya."

The cook sighed. He knew that this day would come sooner or later. The marines would come after him, and take him to jail all over a dumb misunderstanding. Although it had happened later than he had expected, it still happened. For a moment her was unsure what to do. He couldn't risk anything happening to Yusuke or Sanji, especially Sanji at this point who was on the brink of unconciousness. Before he knew what had happened Yusuke had brought up one foot and kicked Ryosuke hard in the stomach.

"Flanchet!"

The marine flew backwards spiting blood. At the same time another marine pushed the tip of his gun to the teen's forehead. "One more move and you're dead, boy!"

The other marine's grip on Sanji became tighter, making it harder for him breathe. He was already having trouble keeping his eyes open for more than 10 seconds. Not that it made that much of a difference, he couldn't see well enough anyway. The last thing he heard was a gun shot before the darkness overwhelmed him.

End flashback

"When I woke up…I was in my bed…Yusuke told me everything…"

"So Sasuke was killed?" asked Zoro.

"No shit, dumbass." Replied the blonde angrily. "Me and Yusuke were saved." (A/N: yes I know that grammar is improper, but he's poisoned and not thinking so why should it be right?)

"Did you ever find out who the boy they were looking for was?"

"Hai…" he mumbled. "Yusuke…"

* * *

Sasuke translations:

vat- what

vou- you

vou's- you're (you is)

ze- the

viv- with

'eem- 'im (him)

anozer- another

'e- he

'ad- had

mozer- mother

'eez- he's

nod- not

led- let

eef- if

dem- them

nozing- nothing

zis- this

Me: Lol, felt like I should do that. Thank you to all my so far reviewers!

Ari: Why anyone bothers I don't know...

Me: shut up! You're just jealous cuz if you wrote something no one would read it! Don't listen to her folks! R & R:)

Shawna D. (and a bunch of other idiots lol)


	8. The Message

**Chapter Eight: The Message**

"Zoro, let Sanji sleep!" whined Chopper re-entering the room. "And I need to examine him further." He noticed the cook lying on the floor. "Sanji! What are you doing out of bed!" he demanded.

"I fell. One more thing, Chopper." Muttered Sanji. "Then I'll do whatever you need me to…" (A/N: "I fell"? lol, who would buy that?)

"No!" persisted the doctor. "You aren't well!"

"Want my foot to squash your blue nose?"

"NO! Ok fine!" whimpered the reindeer once again leaving the room. He was getting annoyed of this. He was the doctor, wasn't he? So where did others come off telling him how to do his job? Then again, interrupting Zoro or Sanji even as he was could definitely be threatening.

"So, where'd the poison come from, shitty cook?" asked the swordsman.

The cook stared at the floor. "Supply stop in Alabasta…"

"What?" demanded Zoro. "You wasted your precious Nami-san's treasure on poison?"

The blonde ignored his question. "Now you know why I haven't smoked in days. It'd…be the end…" He pressed a fist to his lips in attempt to stifle a cough, though it had no effect. He spat bitterly which created a small red puddle on the floor.

"I've heard enough of your shit." Growled the swordsman. "If you want to die, fine. I'm not going to stop you next time." He turned to the door and opened it. "Oi Chopper! The shitty cook's all yours!"

The reindeer nodded. "Arigato." He said. "But I have a lot of examining to do if I'm going to save him. No interruptions this time, okay?"

The swordsman grinned. "Hai, Chopper. It's all right; I don't care anymore at this point. Let him die if that's what he desires." He turned and left the room before either Sanji or the doctor could reply.

* * *

_The area around him was dark. It was impossible to see even his own hand in front of his face. Lucky for him, he did have a source of light. His lighter. Who was to say cigarettes always had negative effects?_

_As the small flame burned at the top of the lighter, he could see that he was in his room, but it wasn't on the Going Merry. It was his room back on the Baratie. That just didn't make sense! How the heck would he have gotten back there?_

_"You finally fell asleep, baby eggplant. I was afraid you never would." _

_The teen tensed at the voice that had spoken. He would know that voice anywhere. It was the one he'd heard everyday of his childhood. "Chef Zeff…?"_

_"Look at the mess you've become." Sighed the chef. "Poison? Cutting? Suicide attempts? IS THAT HOW YOU REPAY ME FOR SAVING YOUR WORTHLESS LIFE, YOU LITTLE BRAT?"_

_The chef had a point. Right when he had left the Baratie he had exclaimed that he owed his life to him. He owed everything to him. He owed Zeff more than he could ever repay him, and he was fully aware of it._

_"Sh-shut up…" he muttered his words betraying his true feelings._

"_Don't give me that fake attitude! I raised you, I know when your faking!" growled Zeff. "Tell me why you're so intent on dying!"_

_Sanji could feel tears forming in his eyes. (yes, I CAN say eyes here! You can check the manga if you don't believe me!) Truly, he hadn't thought about an instant reason as to why he chose to antagonize himself. It might've been depression, or it might just have been that he knew it wasn't fair to take his own anger out on his nakama._

_"Answer me!"_

_He could feel his body trembling with the sobs he was struggling to suppress; it would be impossible to sustain a steady tone while speaking. "I…i-it's…Y-YOU LIED TO ME!" he exclaimed, his voice cracking._

_Zeff scowled. "I lied? I don't remember lying to you, brat!"_

"_You know…exactly what I'm talking about!"_

_"Time has a price!" he snapped. "You took too long!" He pointed to his peg leg, or at least what should have been it. It was now the same as his right. "Besides…"_

_"Y-your leg…!" gasped Sanji. "But…how…?" _

"_You know exactly how, baby eggplant." The chef said chuckling. "I'm not in the world where I lost it. That's not the point. You've become the biggest sissy I've ever taught in my lifetime!"_

_The teen's breath caught in his throat. Hadn't his mourning (not that he'd ever admit that he was) been over the shitty man himself? Then why was he still treating Sanji the same way he did when he was a child. It was the same tone he got when he made something wrong and right before he got kicked. So was Zeff going to kick him now? And would it be the same even without the wooden leg?_

* * *

"OI! LUFFY! GUYS COME QUICK!" came the voice of the doctor.

Luffy, knowing that if Chopper sounded worried that it was serious, scrambled into the room, followed by Nami, Robin, and Usopp.

"What's wrong?"

"Is Sanji-kun alright, Chopper-san?" asked Nami.

"No, Sanji seems to be getting worse!"

* * *

Me: Yeah, I'm on April Vacation (for some reason I almost wrote February. XD) all week. However, I won't be home Tuesday and I'll be back early Wednesday. If anyone really cares why...well my Confirmation class (church) is going to spend the night at a ropes course.

Myline: Wow, she actually updated before that...(sarcastic)

Me: Shut up, "Princess".

Myline: OH YOU DID NOT...!

(both get into fist fight)

Shawna


	9. Punishment?

Me: Heehee! An update! An update! (dances around happily)

Ari: Should we stop her?

Myline: Nah, let her have fun.

Nayri: WE OWN NOTHING! Well I own a cave full of rock candy, and a dolly, and a brush, and...

Myline: That's nice...

Ari: Just shut up so they can read the fucking story.

Me: Thanks guys! Enjoy. (or not! lol)

* * *

Chapter Nine: Punishment?

"He's getting worse?" Nami asked. "How?"

The doctor pointed to the bed where the cook was. He was shaking and seemed to be moaning something inaudible. Most of his face was already drenched in sweat.

"It's looks like he's having a nightmare." commented the captain scratching his head. "Is that so bad?"

Lucky for Luffy, Nami was too worried about Sanji to slap him this time. "Idiot, it could be the poison killing him! And we don't know!" she growled annoyed. "Where the hell is Zoro? We could use the help!"

Oddly enough the swordsman had chosen that moment to enter the room. "What for? The shithead wants to die, get over it."

The other 5 Mugiwara Pirates looked at Zoro surprised. Sure, he fought with Sanji a lot, but since when did he want him _dead_?

"Zoro, how can you say such a thing?" demanded the navigator. "Sanji-kun's our cook, and one of our nakama!"

"Zoro, why'd you say that?" asked Luffy. He didn't seem to be angry, but he didn't seem to be too pleased either.

"He told me he poisoned himself, Luffy. He doesn't care, so why the hell should I?"

"What?" demanded the others. Sanji had poisoned _himself_? Meaning he _did_ want to die?

"Didn't give me a reason." Sighed the swordsman leaning against the wall. "But he's been planning this since we went to Alabasta."

"Alabasta?" asked Luffy. "That long?"

Zoro nodded. "He claims he bought it during our supply stop before we met Vivi."

"So why did he tell _you_?"

* * *

"_Get up!"_

_Sanji suddenly felt like a kid again. Always being kicked around like there was no way to hurt him. Sure, he wasn't easy to hurt, but that didn't mean he was invincible! He still felt pain. He was merely more tolerable to it than others._

_"I said GET UP! What would the others say if they saw you like this, baby eggplant? Would they think it any more reasonable than I do?"_

_"SHUT UP! Just shut up!" grumbled Sanji. _

"_Eez zat anyway to be treating ze man 'ho raise vou?"_

_Sanji suddenly felt as though someone had punched him hard in the stomach with a steel glove. Why now was everything coming back to haunt him?_

_"S-Sasuke…" he muttered, "pleasant surprise…" He tried to sound calm, normal, the way he had when he had known Sasuke on the Baratie. Although he was more of a child back then. _

_"Bonjour." Said the French cook stepping out of the shadows beside Zeff so that Sanji could see him. "Long time no zee."_

_Sanji finally couldn't take it anymore. "Where the hell am I? Am I dead?"_

"_Not yet. But you're close to."_

"_So where am I?" he demanded._

_Zeff sighed. "You never were patient, were you, baby eggplant? You're asleep." He motioned to the area around them. "This is all a dream."_

_"Don't get any ideaz about leaving, zough."_

"_Sasuke and I brought you here. What you've been doing is a disgrace to chefs everywhere!"_

_The teen's eyes narrowed. "Tell me something I don't know, crap-geezer. And my punishment is death."_

_"Vour punishment eez life." replied Sasuke._

"_Life? How is that punishment? There's poison in my body, genius!"_

_Sasuke turned to Zeff who nodded then brought up one foot and kicked Sanji in the head. "Vou'll zee…"_

* * *

Ari: That sucked. 

Nayri: No it didn't!

Me: Shut up! You couldn't do any better!

Ari: Wanna bet?

Myline: Oh dear god...

Nayri: Yay! A bet!

Ari: I'll write something and see if people like it!

Me: Fine.

Shawna (and other idiots)


End file.
